Damaged Goods
by MyGuardianDemon
Summary: Deeks and Kensi's relationship has always been developing and taking big leaps forward. But what happens when someone from the past comes back into their lifes. Team Fic but involves alot of Densi, maybe some Neric. Read and Review please :)


_She ran through the streets as if she was being chased by an invisible beast. She could hear through her earpiece that Samantha was almost there. She had to beat her to him, but the voice over the earpiece said that it was too late now. Samantha had beaten her to him. To the man she loved. Now he was lost to her._

2 days later 

Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks were running late to work this morning because Deeks forgot that he and Kensi were carpooling that morning. He was already halfway to OP's when he remembered about Kensi. He was a dead man now.

"Come on Fern, you know I didn't mean to forget about you" pleaded Deeks "Fern, baby girl, come on"

Kensi who was a few steps ahead of him as they walked into the bullpen, stopped suddenly and spun around ignoring the looks the pair were getting from Callen and Sam now.

"Stop calling me Fern and I'm not your baby girl!" Kensi said.

"Ohhh, trouble in paradise I think, what about you Sam?" Callen asked his partner ignoring the glares from Kensi and Deeks, who were both now in the middle of the bullpen.

"Definitely, what's happening now? Deeks not good enough in bed for you Kens?" Sam asked Kensi, giving her one of his pointed looks.

"That's definitely not a problem, he forgot we were carpooling this morning." The first part of that sentence was out of Kensi's mouth before she even had a chance to stop it. Kensi hoped that her slip up would not be caught by Callen or Sam but she was unlucky.

"Definitely not a problem? Now Kensi how would you know that?" Questioned Callen.

Truthfully Kensi and Deeks has slept together once before but they promised to each other that it would never happen again and they would never talk about it.

Kensi quickly back pedaled. "I mean he always goes on about all his dates, so it can't be a problem is what I mean. Cause I have no idea what he is like in bed."

Deeks' eyes almost popped out of his head the second Kensi said this. Surely Sam and Callen will have ideas about them now. Though their ideas will be wrong but they wouldn't know that unless Deeks convinced them otherwise.

"Did you hear that Callen? She has no idea what he is like in bed. I think that is a lie." Sam said to Callen, once again ignoring glares from Kensi.

Kensi quickly gave Deeks a look of what he can only describe as sheer terror, and a plea for help.

"Guys, I'm going to have to be honest here," Deeks said as he walked closer to Kensi "We have been together for a few months now, and let me tell you, in bed she is…" Deeks never got to finish his sentence as Kensi had already elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

Sam and Callen could tell that Deeks was lying straight away but they still had their suspicions about the younger partners. Before either of the two men could voice their suspicions Eric appeared at the top of the stairs, letting out a high pitch whistle as always.

Sam and Callen rose from their chairs, noting that Eric disappeared as quickly as he appeared. That was very unusual as he normally stuck around to say something very pointless but not today. Sam and Callen shared one of their famous looks. Clearly something was up. The two older agents ran up the stairs, clearing two at a time. Behind them Kensi and Deeks caught onto what the older agents were thinking. Deeks went up a few steps ahead of Kensi but she caught his arm to stop him going any further.

"Thank you for that save there. It was out of my mouth before I could stop myself from saying it." Kensi said.

"That's what partners are for right?" Deeks said with a smile spreading across his face. "Besides, you think I'm good in bed"

"You ruined the moment Deeks." said Kensi. "Anyway we better get up to OP's or people will wonder what is going on." Kensi said as she walked up the stairs with Deeks hot on her tail.


End file.
